Pune Municipal Corporation
Mayor: Mrs. Rajlaxmi Bhosale *'Chairman, Standing Committee': Mr. Nilesh Nikam *'Municipal Commissioner': Mr. Pravin Pardeshi *'Additional Muncipal Commissioner (General)': Mr. Machindranath Devanikar *'Additional Commissioner (Special'): Mr. Umakant Dangat Pune Municipal Corporation has 144 PMC Electoral Wards that are administered by 4 Zonal Offices through 14 Administrative Ward Offices. Rate your Corporation * Poll on Citizen Focus of the PMC The General Body Of The Corporation 144 Councilors who are elected representatives of 144 electoral wards of the city. The councilors are elected every 5 years and the meeting of the councilors is held once in a month. Mayor, the first citizen of the city, is elected by the councilors and holds office for a period of two and a half years. The Mayor presides over the General Body Meetings of the councilors. The Standing Committee This committee, specified under The BPMC Act is the most important committee of the corporation. The councilors at their first meeting elect the Standing Committee. The Standing Committee/General Board essentially governs the functioning of the Corporation on behalf of the councillors. It is the policy making body of the Corporation and makes all decisions with respect to the establishment and finances of the Corporation as per the various provisions of the BPMC Act 1949. Duties Of The Corporation The BPMC Act defines the scope and extent of responsibilities of the Corporation. The Act has entrusted PMC the responsibility for the maintenance, operation and development of certain public utilities in the city. The services presently being provided by the PMC are classified as obligatory and discretionary services. Obligatory The BPMC Act has identified a list of mandatory functions/services for which the PMC has to make reasonable and adequate provision. These obligatory functions/services are listed as under: # Erection of substantial boundary marks of such description and in such positions as shall be approved by the State Government defining the limits or any alteration in the limits of the City; Planning for social and economic development; - Urban forestry, protection of the environment and promotion of ecological aspects # The watering, scavenging and cleansing of all public streets and places in the City and the removal of all sweepings there from; # The collection, removal, treatment and disposal of sewage, offensive matter and rubbish and, if so required by the State Government, the preparations of compost manure from such sewage, offensive matter and rubbish # The construction, maintenance and cleansing of drains and drainage works and of public latrines, water closets, urinals and similar conveniences # The entertainment of a fire brigade equipped with suitable appliances for extinction of fires and the protection of life and property against fire # The construction or acquisition and maintenance of public hospitals and dispensaries including hospitals for the isolation and treatment of persons suffering or suspected to be infected with a contagious or infectious disease and carrying out other measure necessary for public medical relief # The lighting of public streets, municipal markets and public buildings vested in the Corporation # The maintenance of a municipal office and of all public monuments and open spaces and other property vesting in the Corporation # The naming or numbering of streets and of public places vesting in the Corporation and the numbering of premises # The regulation and abatement of offensive and dangerous trades or practices # The maintenance, change and regulation of places for the disposal of the dead and the provision of new places for the said purpose and disposing of unclaimed dead bodies # The construction or acquisition and maintenance of public markets and slaughterhouses and the regulation of all markets and slaughter-houses # The construction or acquisition and maintenance of cattle pounds # Public vaccination in accordance with the provisions of the Bombay District Vaccination Act, 1892 # maintaining, aiding and suitably accommodating stocks for primary education # the reclamation of unhealthy localities, the removal of noxious vegetation and generally the abatement of all nuisances # the registration of births and deaths # the construction, maintenance, alteration and improvement of public streets, bridges, sub-ways, culverts, cause-ways and the like # the removal of obstructions and projections in or upon streets, bridges, and other public places # the management and maintenance of all municipal water works and the construction or acquisitions of new works necessary for a sufficient supply of water for public and private purposes # preventing and checking the spread of dangerous diseases # the securing or removal of dangerous buildings and places # the construction and maintenance of residential quarters for the municipal conservancy staff # fulfilment of any obligation imposed by or under this Act or any other law for the time being in force # subject to adequate provision being made for the matters specified above the provisions of relief to destitute persons in the City in times of famine and scarcity and the establishment and maintenance of relief works in such times. Discretionary The discretionary functions of the Corporation (under section 66 of the BPMC Act, 1949) are: # The Organisation, maintenance or management of institutions within or without the City for the CRISIL of persons who are infirm, sick or incurable, or for the CRISIL and training of blind, deaf, mute or otherwise disabled persons or of handicapped children; - slum improvement and upgradation; - urban poverty alleviation; - cattle pounds and prevention of cruelty to animals; - regulation of tanneries; # The Organisation, maintenance or management of maternity and infant welfare homes or centres; # The provision of milk to expectant or nursing mothers or infants or school children # The Organisation, maintenance or management of chemical or bacteriological laboratories for the examination or analysis of water, food or drugs, for the detection of diseases or for researches connected with public health # Swimming pools, public wash houses, bathing places and other institutions designed for the improvement of public health # Dairies or farms within or without the City for the supply, distribution and processing of milk or milk products for the benefit of the residents of the City # The construction and maintenance in public streets, or places of drinking fountains for human beings and watertroughs for animals # The planning and maintenance of trees on road sides and elsewhere; providing for parking or halting places or lots for vehicles on any part of any public street or public place which vests in the Corporations # The provision of music for the people # The provision of public parks, gardens, play-grounds and recreation grounds # The holding of exhibitions, PMC Games|athletics or games]] # The regulation of lodging houses, camping grounds and rest houses in the City # The maintenance of an ambulance service # The construction, establishment and maintenance of theatres, rest-houses and other public buildings # The Organisation or maintenance, in times of scarcity, of shops or stalls for the sale of necessaries of life # The building or purchase and maintenance of dwellings for municipal officers and servants # The grant of loans for building purposes to municipal servants on such terms and subject to such conditions as may be prescribed by the Corporation # Any other measures for the welfare of municipal servants or any class of them # The purchase of any undertaking for the supply of electric energy or gas or the starting or subsidising of any such undertaking which any be in the general interest of public # The construction, purchase, Organisation, maintenance or management of light railways, tramways, trackless trams, or motor transport facilities for the conveyance of the public or goods within or without the City # The furtherance of educational objects other than those mentioned in clause (15) of section 63 and making grants to educational institutions within or without the City # The establishment and maintenance or the aiding of libraries, museums and art galleries, botanical or zoological collections and the purchase of construction on buildings therefore # The construction or maintenance of infirmaries or hospitals for animals # The destruction of birds or animals causing a nuisance, or of vermin, and the confinement or destruction of stray or ownerless dogs # Contributions towards any public fund raised for the relief of human suffering within the City or for the public welfare # The preparation or presentation of address to persons of distinction # The registration of marriages # The granting of rewards for information which may tend to secure the correct registration of vital statistics # Paying the salaries and allowances, rent and other charges incidental to the maintenance of the Court of any stipendiary magistrate or any portion of such charges # The acquisition and maintenance of grazing grounds and the establishment and maintenance of a breeding stud # Establishing and maintaining a farm or factory for the disposal of sewage # Supplying, constructing and maintaining, in accordance with the general system approved by the Corporation, receptacles, fittings, pipes and other appliances whatsoever on or for the use of premises for receiving and conducting the sewage thereof into drains under the control of the Corporation # Granting rewards for information regarding the infringement of any provisions of this Act, or of the rules, by-laws regulations or standing orders # Laying out whether in areas previously built upon or not, new public streets and acquiring land for the purpose and land required for the construction of buildings or curtilages thereof to abut a such street or streets # The building or purchase and maintenance of suitable dwellings for the poor and working classes, or the grant of loans or other facilities to any person, society, or institution interested in the provision of such dwellings # The provision of shelter to destitute or homeless persons and any form of poor relief # The building or purchase and maintenance of sanitary stables, or byres for horses, ponies or cattle used in hackney carriages of carts or for milch-kine # Survey of buildings or lands # Measures to meet any calamity affecting the public in the City # Making contributions to the funds of the local-self Government Institute, Bombay. # Making any contribution towards any public reception, ceremony or entertainment: # Provided that, the total expenditure on account of such contributions during any official year shall not exceed rupees twenty-five thousand or such higher amount as the State Government may, from time to time, by notification published in the Official Gazette, specify in this behalf. - with the previous sanction of the State Government and subject to such terms and conditions as the State Government may impose, subscribing to the share capital of any company or co-operative society, with a limited liability, established or to be established for maintaining or settings up a slaughter house, or for providing any other services in the City, useful to the Corporation in carrying out any of the duties imposed upon it by or under this Act or any other law for the time being in force # Any measure not here in before specifically named, likely to promote public safety, health, convenience or instruction. Category:Pune Administration category: